Felix Chilling vs Akihiro Dragoscale
When two staff created OC's duke it out, who will win and who will die? ' 395033AC-B006-4A27-AF10-A580AFDD8C00.png|Komodo25 ' 'Intro' Necro: Original Characters are an interesting phenomenon. Some of them suck, and some don't. Mercer: Like these two! Necro: Felix Chilling, the Wendigo Tether. Mercer: And Akihiro Dragoscale, the Dragon Prince. Necro: I'm Necro and he's Mercer. Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Felix Freezes DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: With a rather quiet and uneventful early life, one might say that there is nothing special about Felix. Mercer: And you would be wrong. Ya see, as a child Felix had a strange ability. That would be his ability to predict the future. Necro: Not any "You will die on June 23rd three years from now." But more stuff like, "You will break your arm in ten minutes." Mercer: Yeah, he could see and predict about one hour in to the future. Necro: However, when Felix turned 21, he lost this ability for some reason. Mercer: Then he went on a camping trip with some friends, Jared and Paul. When they got to their cabin, Paul attacked Jared and killed him, then eating some of his former friend's flesh. Necro: And thus becoming a Wendigo. He then turned his attention to Felix, who got the hell out of there. Mercer: Felix managed to escape down the mountain, and make it back to town (He lived at the foot of a mountain). Necro: After fighting with Paul for a while, Felix ended up in his house, where Paul then entered and killed his Parents. (why? cuz he was hungry) Mercer: before Felix's mother died, she directed Felix towards silver, telling him it was the only way to kill a Wendigo, along with burning its heart. Necro: After another brutal battle with Paul, Felix decapitated his former friend with a silver tray, and he even cut out the monster's heart. However, Felix ended up falling, and the heart absorbed into Felix's chest. Mercer: After this, Felix was no longer the same. He was now a Wendigo and Human Hybrid, or a Tether. Necro: Naturally, this Reawoke Felix's future sight, and gave him many other abilities. Mercer: The first of which being Ice manipulation. Felix is easily able to freeze people and buildings solid, and he can ever create glaciers with this power. Necro: Next up is Felix's wind manipulation, as he is able to create storms and hurricanes and tornadoes with ease. ''' '''Mercer: Felix also has Time control, being able to stop, slow, skip and rewind time. However, his time manipulation has a set limit of thirty seconds, not being able to use it any longer than that as of yet. Necro: Finally, Felix can alter space and reality, albeit very, very minorly, such as creating a maze, or something of that nature. Mercer: Felix has a rather impressive physicality. Necro: Felix is easily strong enough to smash stone and steel with a single punch! Mercer: Felix has also fought on par with the Mothman, a being of absolute disaster, who obliterated all life on an alternate earth be merely existing. He did this through creating an earth quake that destroyed the surface of the entire planet, leaving noting but some small islands and the planets oceans. Necro: Felix is also quite fast, being able to run at about 532mph, and also being able to react to attacks from the Mothman, who casually moves at eight times the speed of light.(in short bursts, that is. Mothman's average movement and combat speed is relativistic plus.) Mercer: As for Durability, Felix's durability is about equal with his strength, Sooo, moving on. Necro: Lets talk feats. Felix killed a Wendigo in his human form, and after gaining it's power He was able to freeze an entire city block, houses, people cars and even the street it's self. And with his Wind power, Felix was able to lift a large city hundreds of feet in the air.(though the effort exhausted him). 'Akihiro Burns DEATH BATTLE!' 'Set' 'Original Adversaries FIGHT!' 'Original Adversaries: Part 2' 'Original Adversaries: Part 3' 'Verdict' 'Original Track' 'Trivia' 'Special Thanks ' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Claw vs Sword Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies